


shall we dance?

by PixieSweets



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Atlus give me my boy!!! let him dance with his bf, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I guess? it gets a bit angsty in the end oops, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: The only sound Ryoji could hear was his soulmate’s breathing and the clicking of his own shoes as he walked towards him.





	shall we dance?

“Have you ever danced before?”  
Ryoji’s eyes fluttered open as soon as he heard a familiar voice speaking to him. He hadn’t heard it in years, but the memory of it remained fresh on his mind.  
“Not really.” His lips curved as Minato walked towards him with his hands in his pockets, carefree as ever. “I wouldn’t mind learning now, though.”  
The only sound Ryoji could hear was his soulmate’s breathing and the clicking of his own shoes as he walked towards him.  
They eventually met on the center of the room, and softly held each other’s hands. Before, Minato wondered if he would ever be able to hold his hands like this again, if he would ever be allowed to leave the seal. But once he was holding his cold hands, which fit like a puzzle piece to his, all fears and doubts melted away, leaving only dust behind.  
“You still have the ring…” Ryoji muttered under his breath, gently caressing the object as if it were to break at any moment.  
Minato didn’t reply, he didn’t need to. He just squeezed the other boys hand and smiled softly.  
Calmly, Ryoji let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around his neck instead.  
“If we’re going to dance, we should do it like couples do…right?” His smile was sheepish, and he didn’t meet the other boy’s gaze. Even if he didn’t mind flirting with people Minato was…special, unique. Every word they spoke when they were together counted, and even if it may have put others on edge they found it beautiful.  
“Yeah.” Minato blinked slowly as he placed his hands on Ryoji’s waist. They locked gazes, smiling as if there was nothing that could make them take their eyes off each other.  
(Not even death.)  
There was no music, but that was not necessary as long as they had the beating of their hearts to guide their steps. Everything was completely in sync; the beating of their hearts, the movement of their feet, their breathing. It felt soothing to be in each other’s arms, a feeling they would not trade for the world. They didn’t have anything to worry about, not when they had the other to support them, not when they knew nothing could really tear them apart.  
“I love you, my dearest.” Ryoji placed his head on the crook of Minato’s neck, and realized that even after all the time that had passed, he still smelled like lavender. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a laugh while he hugged the other boy even tighter.  
“I love you too.” It was a simple phrase, concise and up to the point, but it left Ryoji feeling as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering inside his stomach.  
Their lips met, and it felt as if everything was perfect, as if it had come out of a movie; Minato’s hands running through his hair, lips united and Ryoji’s hands still wrapped around his neck.  
But then, as soon as they separated, Ryoji knew Minato had to leave.  
This was not where he was meant to be, death and life were not meant to be together, the universe just did not work like that.  
In the blink of an eye, Minato wasn’t there anymore.  
But he didn’t feel sad. He knew they were still together— Minato had his ring, after all. The proof that Ryoji had been a part of his life.  
That didn’t stop tears from running down his face once the warmth of the other boy’s touch was gone, and he was left once again cold and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> atlus let ryoji dance you cowards


End file.
